Lazurite
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance **BEING REDONE** Abilities Lazurite hatched with Pyrokinetic abilities, as did most of his family, except for Wrasse, Lyre, and Moonshadow (with hydrokinesis, aerokinesis, and terrakinesis respectively). Along with that, he has big wings which allow him to be a rather swift flier. Otherwise, Lazurite hatched with regular SwiftWing abilities, excluding the telekinesis. Not much is to be said. Personality Lazurite’s siblings describe him with "aggressive tendencies", a fact that is later proven when he sees the Sapphire Seven and rages about it before getting ready to fight them. However, Penumbra states that he has a "serious case of little-brother syndrome", suggesting that he feels overshadowed by or inferior to his older siblings. He also seems to have an interest in sports or any sort of athletic game, as he played a game with his siblings involving a coconut which they have to toss back and forth, he uses a large rectangular stone to hit his own fireballs when fighting the Sapphire Seven and he performs special tricks in the air when flying inward in his family racing tradition. His dialogue and actions in The Renaissance: Lazurite's Quest show that he cares about the look of his SwiftWing feathery mane. However, the way he fights the dragonets show that he doesn’t possess a lot of stamina, or at least, not as much as his older siblings. When Penumbra comes into brief contact with him, she glimpses a memory of him quite far behind his family, trying to catch his breath, while his siblings were trying to help Beryllium (Lazurite’s father) up off the ground, though Lazurite had taken a job as a messenger and had flown a long way before returning home. Lazurite frequently gets dizzy when trying to do a corkscrew in the air as shown in his Cloud Castle fight in The Renaissance and speaks in a masculine manner while thinking lowly of his siblings and his parents, a fact that depicts him as taunting and arrogant, which is later resurfaced in Flare’s mind, when Lazurite paces around in the dungeons where they are imprisoned, believing the Sapphire Seven won't deduce his weaknesses. However, when the Sapphire Seven battle him, Lazurite attempts to talk his way out of being defeated when he senses that the dragonets are about to defeat him and move onto battle Cheatsy before trying to stop Lord Phasmophobia. Avalanche signs that Lazurite is a “cheatsy devil” (which is a reference to Cheatsy the TrickWing) and an experienced schemer. Kit Fox describes Lazurite as sneaky, unfair, and devious, and she thinks that "he’s no better than the lowly TrickWing", as Cheatsy appears to have the same frame of mind as Lazurite. For example, he attempts to double-cross his father in his attempt to obtain a jewelry store in a memory shown from Penumbra. He also eavesdrops on a conversation between Moonshadow and Ifrit, another memory seen by Penumbra. It is also shown that he enjoys listening to music, as shown in The Renaissance where he is ignoring the dragonets’ complaining and listening to some music played by the Mandatory musicians. He seems to be sarcastic too, as shown through his dialogue, he says "Don't just help him! Stand there!" to his minions, although Penumbra thinks that he may have gotten flustered and fumbled with his words. Lazurite tries to act tough as the first guard, but shows cowardice once Kit Fox raises her tail in a scorpion-like manner and has the potential to kill him. Like Anguillidae, the SwiftWing is also into horror to some degree, as described by Anguillidae, since the SeaWing lists the titles of some horror scrolls in his head. Lazurite’s lair itself is rather dark and eerie, a fact that creeps out Parrot the RainWing, one of the Sapphire Seven. Lazurite appears to have a greedy side to him, especially since the way he defends his things show that he’s rather possessive of his belongings. While Lazurite’s dialogue in The Renaissance doesn’t reveal much about the sibling bond between Lazurite and his siblings, Penumbra’s mind reading abilities show that Lazurite has some kind of admiration for Lyre that he tries to imitate although he still isn’t able to replicate all his air tricks without getting dizzy. In his memories, he always followed Lyre around and is never seen alone with his other siblings, furthermore he also shows more respect towards him than his brothers and sister, calling him boss and accepting him to have him as his lead even after Lyre’s leadership over the other SwiftWing siblings has been questioned; in the air, he also follows him trying to imitate his moves, but gets dizzy after attempting to do a corkscrew. Relationships WIP History WIP Trivia WIP Other: The SwiftWings belong to StArchaeopteryx! Please note that Lazurite will be updated when the SwiftWing revamp is finished. This coding was taken from Deep Sea's page and I changed fiddled with the code to change some things a bit. The original coding on Deep Sea's page (this was taken from the revision history on Deep Sea's page) was made by Infinity-Da-Dragon. Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+ Category:Tribeless Dragons